Traffic load management is a constant concern for radiocommunication network operators. This is because congested links or devices in a radiocommunication network may lead to suboptimal functioning with possible detrimental consequences for end-users, such as radio access failures, slowness of data transfers, decrease in quality of service, etc.
In the recent years, the dramatic increase in data traffic in radiocommunication networks (GPRS, 3G) has made this concern even more critical. This dramatic increase is due in particular to the availability of mobile broadband kits, dual-mode phones, as well as a change in the users' behaviour by using more high-bandwidth consuming data applications.
There are some identified solutions that are able to alleviate partially this pressure on the spectrum, such as:                Roll out of an additional HSPA (High Speed Packet Access) carrier,        Device evolution (with evolved receivers technologies),        Deployment of six-sectors sites,        GSM band refarming,        Purchase of a new carrier, e.g. in the 2.1G band, etc.        
It should be noted that these solutions yield additional costs and require time for deployment which might be incompatible with most radiocommunication network operators' requirements and constraints. Furthermore, the above solutions are macro-planning oriented and therefore cannot handle event-based or location-based demands on the bandwidth.
This generates the need to come up with solutions to improve the capacity of the radiocommunication networks by better managing traffic load.
Some known techniques tried to achieve this goal but focused on a limited part of the network, for example the core network only or the radio access network only.